1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a flat panel display. More particularly, the invention relates to a panel design of a flat panel display.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of science, technology and the growth of human civilization, various electronic devices are pursuing features of high speed, high performance and light weight, and accordingly various portable electronic devices become the main stream, such as notebooks, cell phones, e-dictionaries, personal digital assistant (PDA), web pad, tablet PC and the like. For an image display of a portable electronic device, in order to meet the miniaturization trend of the products, currently a flat panel display with excellent characteristics such as a good space utilization, high picture quality, low power consumption and little radiation have been widely used.
Generally, the flat panel display consists of a display panel and multiple driver ICs, wherein the display panel generally consists of pixels arranged in a row/column array form. Each pixel mainly includes a thin film transistor (TFT) and an electrode jointly formed on a substrate. The gates of the thin film transistors in the same row are connected together through a scanning line and then controlled by a gate driver. The sources of the thin film transistors in the same column are connected together through a data line and then controlled by a source driver. A common electrode (Vcom) is formed on another substrate.
However, after a traditional display panel is operated at a high temperature or has been driven for a long period of time, a threshold voltage thereof will be shifted due to a stress effect, and thus it is difficult to close the thin film transistor and the display panel is too white, which further causes a Mura phenomenon, not only influencing the quality of an image shown by the display, but also shortening the lifetime of a panel product.